Redizic
Redizic is an Aquaton and a character in Repicheep - Toa of Irony's An Unnatural Series of Events. Biography Redizic is originally from an Aquaton city that lay dee beneath the ocean. A dispute with his city's king that nearly came to blows got him exiled to the surface world, where a band of pirates picked him up. He eventually fought his way out and made his way to Zeriger. When he first arrived, he got it into his head to try to climb to the top of the city's Beacon of Truth, but upon arriving there, was blown from the top by a blast of energy that originated from the tower. When he awoke, he found he had the ability to locate persons and objects if allowed to use another mind, which knew of the item, to focus his power. He lived life as a thief for a while, but left that life behind when he came to own the inn, the Burrowing Burnak. At some point, he became friends with the Skakdi Cedrak. When Cedrak, Trell, and Zorkek came to Zeriger, Redizic used his powers to locate Lestra and the other Toa Tedra. After Cedrak's failed attempt to reach them, he took the Skakdi to Jagrin, knowing he could help. After selling his inn to a prospective buyer who had been after the place for a while, he went with his friends to barter passage from Enguus, using an Alerisian sun crystal he owned to persuade the Steltian elite. When the group arrived on Tedra Nui, he and the others helped Cedrak come up with a way to meet with Lestra. When Makuta Oriles attacked Tedra-Koro, he joined in the fight, but was knocked unconscious by the Makuta and subsequently saved by Cedrak. After seeing his friend accepted into the Toa Tedra, he left with Trell and Zorkek for Zeriger. At one of the ports along the way, the group happened to run into Enguus again, who was back tracking on his way to Metru Nui. The Steltian elite offered a Redizic the position of first mate on his ship, which the Aquaton accepted. Personality Redizic is an odd character. He exudes a certain hostility to those who do not know him, but those close to him know that beneath his rough exterior lies a heart of gold. He is very dedicated to those close to him and will go above and beyond the call of duty when his friends are in danger. Powers and Abilities As an Aquaton, Redizic is amphibious. He can breath in water as well as on land and is a very powerful swimmer. He is also quick strong and agile, owing to spending much of his life living underwater. After climbing to the top of the Beacon of Truth, Redizic gained the ability to locate people and objects. To do so, someone who knows what the object or individual looks like must allow him to channel his power through them, while they concentrate on it. An image of the object's current location will appear in both of their minds, which can then be altered, showing what lies around the object. In combat, Redizic prefers to use a set of armored gauntlets that extend down to the middle of his arms. Appearences *An Unnatural Journey Category:Characters Category:Individuals Category:Heroes